1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a conducting structure and an electronic clinical thermometer embodying the structure, and in particular to a conducting structure which includes a contact member having a curved top and made of metallic conductive material and having a predetermined length embedded in a recess of a measuring end of the clinical thermometer thereby providing the contact member with a large temperature sensing contact area but only with a small portion protruded out of the measuring end, and therefore enabling the clinical thermometer to be in full contact with the human body, preventing the clinical thermometer from being broken, and achieving heat balance rapidly, wherein the measuring end of the clinical thermometer embodying the conducting structure may be bent at a predetermined angle or the contact member may be arranged at either side of the measuring end as required so as to achieve the effect of sensing and conducting in full contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before the invention of electronic thermometers, mercury thermometers were widely used for measuring body temperature. Mercury will expand when subject to heat and contract when subject to cold. When in measuring, the mercury in the measuring probe will expand so that the mercury will go into a capillary tube made of glass, so enabling a user to read the calibration on the exterior of the tube. In recent years, because of the serious danger of mercury pollution to human health, an electronic thermometer has been developed, and has gradually replaced the mercury thermometer.
The conventional electronic clinical thermometer includes a body portion, a temperature sensing circuit board mounted inside the body portion, a window for observing the reading provided on the surface of the body portion, a metal head enclosing the measuring end of the body portion, and a sensor fitted within the metal head and connected with the temperature sensing circuit board via conducting wires. However, since the metal head is fixedly fitted on the measuring end of the body portion with its surface almost completely exposed, the conventional electronic clinical thermometer suffers from the following drawbacks:                1. The metal head is easily broken and detached from the body portion;        2. The length of the metal head protruded from the body portion is larger than the length of the metal head embedded into the body portion thereby making it difficult to affix the metal head to the body portion according to the physical principle.        3. The metal head is an elongated cylindrical member so that the area of the top for sensing temperature is relatively small thereby making it impossible to provide a satisfactory heat balance effect.Furthermore, the body portion of the conventional clinical thermometer does not have any angular variation in shape, so that it will be very inconvenient and the metal head cannot be in full contact with the human body when measuring the temperature of the armpit.        
Therefore, it is object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of an electronic clinical thermometer which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.